Imperialistic Spirit Blade
Imperialistic Spirit Blade & Evolutionary Bible Blade Mega Revolutionary Trinity Kingdom DxD Genesis Storm: Great Awakening of The Truest Successors of The Most Powerful & Legacy of The Absolute Strongest Beings In All of Existence is a fan fiction based on Sailor Moon. this is amulti-crossover story. The Neo Soldiers are Serena's generals and followers. Serena, Sakura, Kakyuu and Galaxia are vampires and the daughters of Sailor Chaos. Sakura is Serena's twin and possibly older sister. Plot Sailor Soldiers Angels God *''Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Ramiel'' *''Raquel'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler / Great King *''Lilanne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Dante Satan'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragon Council True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Roman Celtic Irish Shinto Vampire Aztec Youkai Magicians Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Elite Guard Holy Knights Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Digi Destined Section 13 & The J-Team Battle Brawlers Winx Club Sonic Heroes Time-Space Administration Bureau Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness W.I.T.C.H. Legendary Duelists Avengers Justice League Notes Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Vampiric Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Zodiac Titan Deity Revolutionary Great Millennial Intergalactic Supernatural Aeon Kingdom Maximum Ancient Guardian Storm: Legacy of The Ancient Universal Sailor Goddesses Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Destiny Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Imperial Bible Blade Infinity Star Meteor Storm--Alpha & Omega Supernatural Divine Omni-Primordial Entity Kai Millennium X-Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:One Piece Fan Fictions